Beginners Guide
This page is for users who have just started the game and don't know what to do. __TOC__ Rules The rules are simple. Each player must kick the ball around and try to score more goals than the opponent until 60 seconds are up. If it's a draw, you go to sudden death. (Except for the Head Cup's first 3 games) Sudden Death: '' Sudden Death is when time runs out in a draw. The power bars no longer charge and you have to score on the opponent using pure skills. If you had a power shot ready it can be carried to sudden death and used once. The winner of the sudden death is the winner of the whole match. About the game and its modes Currently, there are 6 non-multiplayer game modes: Arcade is the most interesting mode for beginners. Basically, you choose your character from the characters you have unlocked and continue fighting your way until you can choose which character you can play against. Playing arcade is a good way to rack up points for stat upgrades. If you have enough experience and comfort with the game, you should attempt playing the Tournament mode. Survival is important for unlocking good Costumes. It's also a fast way to earn points. League is locked until you win against Z in Arcade. Only play Head Cup if you are good in the game, otherwise, you will just waste your points. Death Mode is the ultimate challenge. It's harder than it looks, and you need to brace yourself for the challenge. Fight Mode is really difficult. Characters with a strong Power Button Effect like India, Hungary, Hong Kong, Pluto or Serbia are recommended. Characters with a Multi-hit Power Shot like Bulgaria, Ukraine, Belgium or Ecuador are also recommended. Try to Upgrade a pet like the Bee to LVL 60 and bring a good costume too, like the Sawblade Costume. If you manage to win the Mode, you will get 50.000 Points, a new pet and a chance to get a random reward at the head ball selection (varying around characters, costumes, points or bodies). The Game Controls are very easy, we don't think we have to explain it. The only thing that you have to know is that you can dash (quick movement forwards/backwards) if you double click the left/right button, which allows you to move faster than usual. For Power Shots that involve flame and fire, for example, India, when their power hits you, you combust into flame and get three question marks above your head, and your controls are reversed. Also, you can counter a power shot (return it) if you press Kick just before the Power shot reaches your Character. This is an advanced method, and can be quite hard to master. With Update 6.0, the game introduced the pets and bodies. Pets that can fly can block some of your power shots or even cause own goals (you or the opponent), some can make it difficult to land a goal, like the Mushroom, and some can block own goals for some characters, like the turtle, so be careful when the opponents have a pet to assist them (especially in Fight Mode, the butterfly can heal the bar of the opponent and that can be really annoying, get rid of it as soon as possible). Bodies are a good alternative if you don´t have good costumes, you will get them with Head Balls, the stat boosts aren't the best but at least it´s something, make sure to get the latest bodies, like the business body which boosts +1 all your stats. However, opponents can use them too (mostly the 4 characters of the 6.0 Update), and in combination with a good costume, they are really dangerous. Getting Started Don't be frustrated if you don't win often, the beginning of this game is really hard. 5,000 free points! '''On IOS devices, you can get 5.000 free points by trying to play with 'Coming soon'. You will be asked to leave a 5-star vote in the app store. Say 'yes', you don't have to leave a vote, simply click and then return, you'll receive your points. Spend them on upgrading everything once, and Jump and Survival a second time. Start off by getting Cameroon! The first thing that you should do is get Cameroon, with the exception of downloading the game. This can be done with using South Korea to beat all the characters in Arcade up to France. It is considered by many the easiest character to unlock. Arcade *It's best to start playing in the Arcade if you are new to the game. Try to get at least 4 achievements with opponents from South Korea to Poland. You can play against Asura too by just watching a Video. NOTE: Characters with a check mark (✔️) are some of the best to use because of a definite goal or because it is useful to unlock for unlocking characters. '''''Characters you get in arcade ---- Easy difficulty of unlocking ---- *Cameroon w/ South Korea *France ✔️ *Argentina w/ Austria (play with Argentina in survival) ---- Medium difficulty of unlocking ---- *China w/ Italy *Germany ✔️ w/ Nepal *Turkey *Valentine ---- High difficulty of unlocking ---- *Mexico w/ Spain *South Africa w/ Nepal *Luxembourg ✔️ ---- Extreme difficulty of unlocking ---- *Asura ✔️w/Nepal+any character you've mastered *Pluto *Serbia ✔️ w/ Ukraine Tournament Tournament is a game mode with 3 matches. The prize money you get is very low, but many characters can be unlocked here. This is also like a mini-Head Cup, so you can practice here for the Head Cup. Characters you get in tournament ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Japan w/ Spain *Netherlands *Brazil w/ Austria *USA ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Spain ✔️ *Canada w/ Italy *United Kingdom ✔️ w/ Nepal *Nigeria *Italy w/ Spain *Austria ✔️ w/ Nepal *Kepler 22B (based on luck) ---- Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Ireland ✔️ w/ Indonesia *Honduras /w Spain or Ukraine *Super Saiyan Survival Survival is the 3rd Game Mode and here you must play matches with a total of 3-10 balls. When you or your opponent scores a goal, the other will lose one ball. So the player who loses all of his balls first loses the match. For the first 10 matches, the opponent will have one ball. For the next 10 matches they will have 2 balls and so on. Every 10th, 20th, 30th match and so on, the rank matches, will put you against Cyborg. The Costume Cyborg wears will be available to buy when you defeat him. This is totally random and you will only get the Costumes in the rank you are in or a lower rank. After every 10 matches, you will go one rank higher. It starts with the F Rank and you will go all the way up to SS Rank. You reach the SS Rank after match 70. Also, there are a lot of useful glitches in Survival mode, which you can see here. Characters you get in Survival ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Cyborg *Colombia *Egypt (Best character to use in survival)-by default *Portugal ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Chile w/ Austria Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Hong Kong w/ Indonesia *Indonesia w/ Italy *Poland ---- Extreme difficulty to unlock ---- * Greece (One of the hardest Character to unlock in the entire game) w/ Nepal * Norway ✔️ (Also one of the hardest characters to unlock in the entire game) w/ Ukraine League League is a game mode in which you have to play 18 matches. You can unlock it by winning in Arcade against all Characters from South Korea to Z. As you do the unlock requirement, take it as an experience of how the characters will be like in the Leagues. Don't worry if you lose a match, your opponents also lose a lot of matches. The League Mode has three different Leagues. The Amateur League is the first one, which you unlock after you beat Z in the Arcade. This is also the easiest one, the only good Characters that can play in the Amateur League are Austria and Switzerland, and maybe some characters like Germany.and France too. When you win the Amateur League, you unlock the Minor League, the second League. This one is also not very hard but there are some good opponents in it. If you only lose against the good characters and beat all others, you might still come first place. When you reach first place in the Minor League, you unlock the Major League. This is the hardest League and a lot of good Characters play in it. The League is also a good way to get a lot of points and it is not very hard. It only takes a lot of time to complete, however. Also, there is a glitch in the League. When you win the Amateur League you can get Israel. In the Minor League and Major League the same glitch happens. When you win the Minor League you unlock Australia and in the Major League you unlock Denmark, while the actual unlock requirement for these characters was to win the League while only conceding an amount of 10 goals. This means that you can also unlock Characters with playing the League! Characters you get in League ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Israel (Glitch) *Australia (Glitch) ✔️ *Denmark (Glitch) *New Zealand ✔️ ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Sweden *Singapore ✔️ *Thailand ✔️ *Nepal ✔️ w/ Ukraine *Ukraine ✔️ w/ Italy Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Romania w/ Austria *Z *India ✔️ w/ Nepal *Czech Republic w/ Nepal *Saudi Arabia w/ Austria *Switzerland w/ Austria Extreme difficulty to unlock ---- *Fiji w/ Ukraine Head Cup Head Cup is a Game Mode in Head Soccer that was added in Update 3.0 and costs 5,000 points to join. It is formatted the same way the world cup is. Normally, when you get past the three contestants in your division, the characters become upgraded a lot (Dash, Kick, Power, Jump and Speed) and tend to have SS Rank Costumes. Once you can manage to take the CPU's costumes off, they go back to having the skills of a normal CPU. There are 32 teams that start out in 8 divisions, A-H. The player then plays against all other teams in their division. Like a real World Cup, the game can end in a draw, so there's no Sudden Death. After that, you head to elimination rounds which goes from the Round of 16, to the Quarter finals, then the Semi finals, and finally the Final. Upon winning it all you receive 30,000 points, second place 20,000, third place 15,000, and fourth place gets 10,000 and gets kicked in the face by the third place winner while crouching on the ground. Head Cup is only recommended if you are good at the game. You need to pay points but there is a large reward. Characters you get in Head Cup ---- Easy difficulty of unlocking ---- *Croatia ✔️ w/ Austria *Ecuador ✔️ w/ Serbia *Hungary w/ Nepal Medium difficulty of unlocking ---- *Belgium ✔️ *Georgia ✔️ w/ Italy Hard difficulty of unlocking ---- *Uruguay ✔️ w/ Nepal *WatermelBot ✔️ w/ Ukraine Multiplayer It will search for an anonymous opponent and you can play against them. It can be from every part of the world. You can also play versus friends. Game Center or Bluetooth is required to play online or locally with your friends. If you win you can gain up to 200 Points, or 10 Points if you lose. ---- Death Mode Death Mode is the Game Mode that was added in the 5.0 Update. You must pay 5,000 points to play Death Mode. In this Game Mode you must play matches with Obstacles. All rounds have their own obstacle and boss. There are 30 rounds and after Round 11, there will be another henchman before the boss. In Round 21 you also get a fourth henchman. It's recommended to not play this Game Mode when you just started playing Head Soccer. In fact, this Game Mode is harder than you think and will let you waste points (the first three times you can watch a video instead of having to pay points, however). You have a total of 5 tries, after that, you're out. However, when you win this Game Mode, you will get 100,000 points. Characters you get in Death Mode ---- Medium difficulty for unlocking ---- *PumpKill ✔️ w/ France Hard difficulty of unlocking ---- *Bulgaria ✔️w/ France and Serbia *Iran ✔️ ---- Extreme difficulty of unlocking ---- *Finland ✔️ *Mongolia ✔️ *Panama ✔️ (possibly the hardest character to unlock in the entire game) Fight Mode Fight Mode is the newest Game Mode in Head Soccer. It was added in Update 6.0. When you have chosen your character, a map of the world will appear with the opponents you will face. A plane will fly to the country of the first opponent and you will see him in the match. Even Non-Countries have a place on the map. In these games, you and your opponent are on a boat. You both have a life bar. You have to K.O your opponent by depleting the opponent´s lifebar. using your Power Shots and Power Button Effects. There will also be a guy with blue hair in the middle, who throws objects at you which can make you lose "life". When you have beaten all your opponents, you will have to play against the Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. When you beat them, you will get a pet and you can choose between 3 presents containing Characters, Costumes, Points and Bodies. There are also 3 bonus games in Fight Mode. The bonus games are: get 10 basket ball to the toilet (the toilet elevates each time you get a basket ball in it), hit the UFO with the 12 spike balls (there are four zones to hit: top right, top left, bottom right, and bottom left. It stays still throughout the bonus game), and hit the baseballs with a baseball bat (10). When you complete those bonus games and you manage to score/hit the baseball/take down the UFO you get three characters. Characters you get in Fight Mode ---- Easy difficulty for unlocking ---- *The Philippines ✔️ w/ Hong Kong, Ecuador and India Medium difficulty for unlocking ---- *Bolivia ✔️ *Vietnam ✔️w/Hong Kong and characters have great ground shot Hard difficulty for unlocking ---- *Senegal ✔️ *Silicon Valley ✔️ *Iceland *Peru ✔️ Additional Characters These are the characters who have special unlock requirements. *South Korea -Download the game. *Russia -Upgrade jump, speed, and kick to the max. *Devil -Donate $0.99 to the Developers *Mon-K ✔️-Donate $4.75 to the developer. *Madagascar -Download Head Basketball. *Boxing -Download Head Boxing. ---- Headballs Some characters can also be unlocked through Head Balls. Click Here to know which ones are unlockable this way. More Help If you need more help, you can always go to Game Modes or Game Features or simply ask a user or admin:) You can also go to the other guides: Characters Unlock Guide Costumes Guide Power Shot Guide Category:Help Pages Category:Guides